powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Digital Monsters 02
Power Rangers: Digital Monsters 02 is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers & a direct sequel to the previous season. Like its previous season, this show, being based on Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, is somewhat a live-action retelling of Digimon Adventure 02. Story A new generation of DigiRangers, composed of three new teenagers, as well as Kari & T.K. from the original Digital Monsters series, are given a new kind of DigiMorpher known as the D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor DigiMorphing, using a device called a Digi-Egg, (unrelated to the Digi-Egg that defines the earliest life stage of a Digimon) so they & their Digimon can DigiMorph in the presence of Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon Emperor, Ken Heidrich, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ken's partner. After his defeat, Ken repents for his evil deeds & joins the DigiRangers as they fight two evil Digimon named Arukenimon & Mummymon. Arukenimon has a unique power to turn the Control Spires into super-strong, artificial Digimon under her control. To fight this new threat, the gang learns of DNA DigiMorphing, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real World, the true mastermind, Trevor Nye, makes himself known. This man extracts the Dark Spore from inside Ken & implants it into other children who wish for the greatness that the old, evil Ken had. Those spores develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Eventually, the DigiRangers confront Nye, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Cody's father. Nye & Cody's father used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the Digital World & dreaming of going there one day, but Cody's father dies before they could go together, causing Nye great sadness. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, Myotismon from the first Digital Monsters season, now reborn as MaloMyotismon. Unlike Digital Monsters, which was set in the Digital World except for a temporary return to the Real World, Digital Monsters 02 characters shuttle back & forth between the two worlds almost every episode. This season ended with the help of DigiRangers from all over the world, using the light that existed inside each one of them & their wishes to return the Digital World to a peaceful world again. Nye, who is too weak to enter the Digital World, becomes its guardian as he passes away. After peace is restored, the boundary between the Digital & the Real World is broken down, giving every human their very own Digimon companion. Characters DigiRangers Old DigiRangers Allies Digimon *Gennai *Azulongmon & the Harmonious Ones Other DigiRangers Australia *Crabmon *Bukamon *Divermon *Gizamon China *Octomon *Octomon *Octomon *Apemon France *Floramon *Elecmon *Gazimon *Gotsumon *Vegiemon *Vilemon India *Meramon Japan Mexico *Gotsumon Russia *Unimon *Snimon *Kuwagamon Siberia *Frigimon Other Parts of America *Tortomon *Centarumon *Beta *Flareizamon *Frigimon *Airdramon *Terriermon *Kokomon Vietnam *Gorillamon Family *June Bolton *Yolei's siblings *Cody's father *Cody's grandfather *Sam Heidrich *Sarah's father *Jim Dunbar Villains *MaloMyotismon **Trevor Nye ***Arukenimon & Mummymon ****Digimon Emperor *****Kimeramon *****Devimon ****BlackWarGreymon ***Dragomon ***Daemon ****Daemon Corps *Wendigomon *Armageddemon Arsenal *D-3 DigiMorpher *D-Terminal **DigiEggs Digimon System *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (w/ Omnimon's data) **Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ***Imperialdramon Dragon Mode ****Paildramon *****ExVeemon ******Veemon *****Stingmon ******Wormmon *Silphymon **Aquilamon ***Hawkmon **Tailmon *Shakkoumon **Ankylomon ***Armadillomon **Angemon ***Patamon Episodes #Enter the Flame DigiRanger #The DigiTeam Complete #A New Digitude #Iron Vegiemon #Old Reliable #Family Picnic #Guardian Angel #Ken's Secret #The Emperor's New Home #The Captive Digimon #Storm of Friendship #The Good, The Bad, & The Digi #His Master's Voice #The Samurai of Sincerity #Big Trouble in Little Edo #20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea #Ghost of a Chance #Run Yolei Run #An Old Enemy Returns #The Darkness Before Dawn #The Crest of Kindness #Davis Cries Wolfmon #Genesis of Evil #If I had a Tail Hammer #Spirit Needle #United we Stand #Fusion Confusion #The Insect Master's Trap #Arukenimon's Tangled Web #Unltimate Anti-Hero #Opposites Attract #If I Only Had A Heart #A Chance Encounter #Destiny In Doubt #Cody Takes A Stand #Stone Soup #Kyoto Dragon #A Very Digi Christmas #Dramon Power #Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1 #Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2 #Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3 #Invasion of the Daemon Corps #Dark Sun, Dark Spore #The Dark Gate #Duel of the WarGreymon #BlackWarGreymon's Destiny #Nye's Shame #The Last Temptation of the DigiRangers #A Million Points of Light Movies #Power Rangers: Digital Monsters - The Movie #Diaboromon Strikes Back See Also Category:Series Category:Reynoman